Miraculous au bac
by cmoa
Summary: Quand j'utilise un personnage de Miraculous pour répondre à un sujet du bac de Français. Un personnage de votre choix circule dans une ville d'aujourd'hui. Vous décrirez ce qu'il voit et rendrez compte de ce qu'il ressent.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens !

Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui je surveillais le bac, l'épreuve de français entre autre, et il se trouve que le sujet du bac st2s m'a beaucoup inspiré :P

**« Un personnage de votre choix circule dans une ville d'aujourd'hui. Vous décrirez ce qu'il voit et rendrez compte de ce qu'il ressent en vous inspirant du texte du corpus. »**

* * *

_Adrien Agreste, jeune mannequin de 15 ans vit à Paris dans le manoir de son père, un grand styliste de renom. Ce dernier est absent et impose une vie surchargé de travail et de cours particuliers divers. Depuis il a reçu son miraculous, une bague magique lui conférant le pouvoir de se transformer en super héros défenseur de Paris : Chat Noir._

La nuit est sombre, sombre comme son costume de Chat Noir et pourtant, il se sent plutôt comme Paris. Paris, ville lumière, Paris, ville de liberté, Paris, ville de l'amour. Voilà ce qu'Adrien ressent depuis qu'il a reçu sont miraculous.

Il parcourt la ville cette nuit. Il fait chaud ce soir, mais le vent provoqué par ces déplacements de toit en toit lui procure une agréable sensation de fraîcheur. Chat noir aime parcourir les toits de Paris autant que possible.

Le voici sur le toit de son collège. A sa droite, la meilleure boulangerie de la ville, tenue par les parents de son amie Marinette. Il saute sur sa terrasse et admire la vue dont elle peut profiter tous les soirs. Les immeubles Haussmanniens avec leur architecture typique, la pierre claire, les balcons en fer forgés qui surplombent une rue calme à cette heure.

Il repart et poursuit sa route vers la Seine. Il évite Notre Dame. Avec l'incendie qui y a faire rage, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'y aventurer. L'absence de la flèche lui fait mal au cœur et il espère que la cathédrale pourra se relever de ce malheur. La bâche de protection recouvre tout mais il peut deviner les poutres calcinées qui ne lui assurerait pas une stabilité suffisante.

Au fil de l'eau, autour de L'Île Saint Louis, il aperçoit la péniche de sa camarade Juleka. Que ça doit être agréable d'y vivre ! De pouvoir larguer les amarres quand bon nous semble. Adrien a toujours apprécié la guirlande électrique multicolore qui décore l'embarcation lui donnant un air de fête. Ça lui inspire la convivialité.

Au loin, une lueur attire son attention. Il lève la tête quand la lumière refait un tour. Il est attiré par ce monument. Vite ! Il se met à courir de toutes ses forces sautant à gauche, à droite, son bâton lui permettant les plus folles acrobaties, et rapidement, il arrive à son but : le sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

Il inspire l'air frais à plein poumons, les bras en croix. Il profite de la plus belle vue de Paris et surtout de sa liberté. D'ici, il peut voir toutes les routes illuminées qui s'offre à lui, tous les endroits de Paris où il peut aller. Il peut être libre !

* * *

Voilà !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu, et même si ça vous ne vous a pas plu à condition que ça soit productif. Ou si un collègue de français passe, je serais curieuse de savoir combien de point ça aurait pu m'apporter si j'avais été élève aujourd'hui.

Cmoa


	2. Chapter 2

On m'a demandé une suite à la ballade de Chat Noir, et même si je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps finalement pendant mes surveillances, j'ai malgré tout réussi à imaginer ça. En espérant que cette suite plaise autant

* * *

Une ombre passe de dessus de sa fenêtre. Curieuse, Marinette grimpe pour observer ce qui se trouve sur sa terrasse.

Chat Noir

Son partenaire, sa force, son protecteur. Sur l'instant, elle se demande si le papillon est en train d'attaquer, mais rapidement, elle remarque qu'il est calme, presque apaisé.

C'est difficile à dire étant donné qu'elle ne peut le voir que de dos, mais elle le côtoie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir dire ça.

Elle ne fait pas de bruit et poursuit son observation.

Elle n'a pas le temps pour ça d'habitude mais c'est une occasion rare pour elle de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son coéquipier.

Ses cheveux dorés, surmontés de ses oreilles de chat, flottent dans la légère brise et caressent une nuque claire. Plus bas, ces épaules puissantes sont relâchées, comme si, enfin, plus rien de reposait dessus.

Elle peut observer son dos, ses reins et ses longues jambes. Il a clairement un physique de mannequin. Elle se dit que ça pourrait être drôle comme reconversion pour eux, qu'après leur combat contre le papillon qu'elle devienne styliste et que son chaton devienne son modèle fétiche.

Prise dans ses pensées, elle se laisse surprendre par son départ.

Elle ne sait pas exactement pourquoi mais elle a besoin de le suivre. Elle demande à Tikki de la transformer et la voici bientôt sur les toits de Paris, sur la piste de son partenaire.

Après un bref tour d'horizon, elle le repère en direction du sud ouest. Elle s'élance dans la nuit à la poursuite de son ombre. Elle ne regarde pas autour d'elle, seul son chaton à toute son attention.

Dès qu'il s'arrête à un endroit, elle essaye de se positionner pour voir son visage. Elle prend garde malgré tout à ce qu'il ne la remarque pas. Elle veut le voir au naturel.

C'est comme si ce n'était pas le même Chat Noir. Certes, il est d'un ordinaire joyeux avec elle mais là, ce soir, c'est tout autre chose : Il rayonne !

Quand il s'arrête au sommet de la tour Eiffel, elle hésite.

Doit elle le rejoindre ? Est-ce que le fait qu'elle se montre briserai la magie de ce moment, ou au contraire, cela le rendrait-il plus beau ?

Son regard s'attarde de nouveau sur son partenaire, son visage, son sourire. . Ce n'est pas un grand sourire, il est subtil mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer ce sourire.

Elle le voit s'asseoir sur la rambarde, le regard au loin.

Elle prend sa décision : « Bonsoir Chaton »

* * *

Il reste un dernier chapitre du coup qui sera bientôt disponible

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous à plu. Même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs mais à condition que ça soit constructif !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cet épisode de miraculous au bac

* * *

_\- Bonsoir Chaton_

_\- Oh ! Bonsoir ma Lady ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence en ces lieux ?_

_\- Une promenade nocturne. Comme toi je suppose._

_\- Il faut dire que cette nuit est si douce ce soir_ fit-il dans un soupir.

_\- Je peux ?_ Lui demanda t'elle en désignant l'espace à côté de lui

_\- Mais je t'en prie, la tour Eiffel est bien assez grande pour un chaton et sa coccinelle._

Elle s'installe a quelques centimètres de lui. Adrien apprécie cette proximité, et le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas contredit quand il l'a appelé « sa coccinelle » ne fait que rajouter à son bonheur.

Marinette de son côté est un petit peu mal à l'aise. Arrivée à cette étape, elle ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et dit :

_\- Je…_

Chat Noir la regarde alors et ses yeux la trouble. Elle se détourne.

_\- Je… Je trouve qu'il fait vraiment bon ici. On étouffe moins qu'en bas._

Marinette se donnerait des baffes. La météo ! Elle ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que la météo ?! Vraiment ?!

_\- C'est sur ! Et en plus on a l'une des plus belles vues de Paris. J'ai l'impression que, vu d'ici, mes problèmes sont tous petits et que rien ne m'est impossible._

_\- C'est une vision bien optimiste ça_

_\- Toujours avec toi_, fait-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_\- J'y vois surtout l'immensité de la tâche à accomplir_, soupire t'elle. _Ça fait neuf mois qu'on combat le papillon et on n'a toujours aucune piste. Il devient de plus en plus fort et je ne sais pas combien de temps on va pouvoir tenir et …_

Chat noir l'interromps en lui prenant la main.

_\- Du calme ma Lady… On va y arriver, je te le promet. Rien ne peut te résister tu sais ? Moi le premier d'ailleurs. Tu es forte, tu es astucieuse, tu es courageuse.._

_\- Je ne suis pas courageuse Chaton,_ le coupe t'elle._ J'ai peur en permanence_

_\- C'est pour ça que tu es courageuse ! C'est que malgré ta peur, tu continues à te battre. Moi je ne suis qu'un matou inconscient et impatient. Tu es merveilleuse Ladybug._

Une douce chaleur de reconnaissance part du cœur de Marinette pour se répandre partout et principalement dans ses pommettes.

_\- Merci Chat Noir, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là. Je ne saurais imaginer un meilleur partenaire._

Puis, après un temps de silence

_\- Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi Chaton_.

_\- Je suis à ton service ma Lady_, fit-il avec une petite révérence.

Ils regardent alors ensemble vers l'horizon entre les lumières du ciel et celle de la ville. Le temps s'écoule sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils sont sereins.

_\- Il faudrait qu'on se retrouve plus souvent comme ça_

_\- Peut-on considérer ça comme une demande de rendez-vous ?_ Minauda le blond

Sa complice le regarde, puis avec un clin d'œil, elle s'élance en criant :

_\- CHAT RESTE A VOIR !_

Fin !

* * *

J'espère que ce petit dialogue vous aura plus et que cette histoire vous aura distrait. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire que ça vous ait plus ou pas, c'est toujours utile d'avoir un retour pour s'améliorer

A bientôt pour une autre histoire peut-être !


End file.
